


Цветочек

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers), fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Готель оказалась не готова к роли матери.





	Цветочек

**Author's Note:**

> автор не смотрел сериал и надеется, что подобной серии там не было

Громкий детский плач ворвался в сон Готель, как разбойники в таверну. Раздражённо положив подушку на голову, надеясь так заглушить вопли, она подумала, что точно не собирается вставать третий раз за ночь.

Но крик все не стихал.

Откинув подушку к стене так, что из той вылетели белые перья, Готель направилась в комнату Рапунцель, но взглядом запнулась о собственное отражение. Поникшая и невыспавшаяся, с посеревшей кожей, тусклыми волосами, красными глазами и огромными синяками под ними, она представляла собой ужасную картину.

Едва не разбив зеркало, Готель со всех ног кинулась к Рапунцель.

Юной принцессе не было и месяца от роду и почти каждую ночь она будила Готель своими рыданиями. Вот и сейчас девочка лежала в своей кроватке, капая слезами на волшебные волосы.

— Ну же, Рапунцель, — как можно ласковее проворковала Готель, подхватывая её на руки, — хватит плакать. Посмотри до чего ты довела свою мамочку, как же тебе не стыдно.

Пожалуй, самым ужасным для Готель в этой ситуации было то, что пока Рапунцель не успокоится — от её волос совершенно нет толку.

Готель укачивала Рапунцель, тихо намурлыкивая что-то под нос и машинально поглаживая девочку по волосам. Та, наконец, затихла и дёрнула Готель за свисающую прядку. Готель встрепенулась, успев задремать. 

— Насколько же проще было, когда сила была в цветке, — вздохнула она, разжимая детские пальцы и возвращая Рапунцель в кроватку. — Никакой нервотрёпки, никаких подьёмов среди ночи, никаких попыток накормить, затягивающихся на полдня. Знай себе — поливай да радуйся! Стоило же этим идиотам влезть куда не просили — и вот что мы имеем! 

Она раздражённо всплеснула руками, вновь ощутив ту волну злости, что поднялась в ней после исчезновения цветка. Она столько лет заботились о нём, укрывала от чужих глаз, чтобы пришли какие-то варвары и решили, что имеют право забрать его!

Рапунцель внезапно заливисто рассмеялась, наблюдая за тем, как Готель мечется по комнате.

Та замерла. 

Ну ничего, теперь-то уж она подобного не допустит. Они забрали у неё самое дорогое, она ответила тем же и теперь ни за что не отпустит Рапунцель от себя. 

— Ну что, цветочек, поможешь своей маме? — зарылась она пальцами в золотистую копну. — Солнца яркий луч...


End file.
